Eye Glance
by MasterChick
Summary: When our eyes met, it remained locked for who knows how long. I didn't think both of us knew why, but neither one of us wanted to pull away. KidXMaka


**A/N: hey guys! This is my first time posting my writing on the interwebs. But, this is my first time writing KidXMaka, so please bare with me. The characters might be out of character, just to warn ya. **

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

**Eye Glance**

**It all started with an eye glance. **

**I was looking up from my book to see a pair of golden eyes staring at me as I read. Soon as our eyes met, he quickly looked away and focused his eyes on Professor Stein. Caught you red-handed, Kiddo-kun. And you know what was cute? His face surprisingly had a small pink tinge to it. **

**Since then, I carefully glanced up from my book once in a while. To what I was hoping would happen, I see the same pair of Shinigami eyes cast upon me, but was drawn away from my vision in an instant. However, it always brought an irremovable smile on my face. **

**I continued my new routine. Looking up when I had that feeling that Kiddo-kun's wandering gaze are cast upon me. Sometimes my assumption were wrong, which brought disappointed feelings deep in my stomach. I didn't know why I felt upset when I didn't catch Kiddo-kun stare, but every time I wish he was. **

"**Kiddo?" Liz called out to him when we were hanging out at Deathbucks. "Oh! I see." The giggles arose from the two sisters, followed by Kiddo-kun waving his hands symmetrically in front of him. **

"**No, that's not what it looks like!" Kid spitted out as the girls continued to the giggle at him. I finally looked up from my book and glanced at the trio. Two pairs of vibrant blue eyes met my gaze and shimmered smiles to match. Kiddo's back faced me as the girls peeked over his shoulder. **

"**She's looking," Liz 'whispered' to Kid, and his back stiffen up. **

"**Hm," Black Star walked up to Kiddo-kun and the girls. "Why are you so red?" Kiddo-kun's shoulders rise up towards his ears. **

"**Why don't you three study for the exam!" Kiddo-kun shouted, trying to get the two idiots to get off his case. **

"**Jeez," Black Star pouted. "I'm just wondering what's up." Clueless as ever, but Black Star went back to the table, where Soul was **_**studying**_** for the exam on the laptop. **

**I continued to stare at them over the top of the book, trying to keep them from seeing my heated face. Which I knew was deep red. **

**---**

"**Hey, Maka." Kiddo approached me one time in the hallway. It was unexpected and surprising, because Kiddo-kun never addressed anyone of us like that before. Just a reflex, I looked behind him, but I didn't see the Thompson sisters following him. It's just us two walking towards the library. **

"**Hey," was the first thing that came out of my mouth. I was embarrassed at first, not knowing if that was the right thing to say to him. I should of said, 'what's up?' just like Soul, or 'good afternoon, Kiddo-kun' or- - -**

"**Maka?" Kiddo-kun's voice brought my mind back to reality. "Are you okay?" I can feel my cheeks heat up, feeling the same set of eyes studying my face. **

**Sooner or later, my focus in my reading were diminishing as I persistently look up to see if his eyes were looking at me. And the innocent wandering eyes didn't pull away from me anymore. When our eyes met, it remained locked for who knows how long. I didn't think both of us knew why, but neither one of us wanted to pull away. **

**Those deep, golden eyes of the young Shinigami wanted to lure you in. No matter what kind of expression he had on, he always had that look in his eyes of passion and fascination. I realized this when we are out on missions together and sitting in the lecture hall, gazing at each other again. **

**However, during my stage of denial of possibly having some sort of crush on Kiddo-kun, I comprehended that maybe I wasn't the only one who had caught the eye of Death the Kid. No, I thought I saw him staring at Kim or maybe a few other girls in our class. Jealous? Whatever, I didn't think I was the jealous type, really. I mean, sure I had the tendency to smack Soul every time Blair seduced him or he made a crude remark, but that didn't made me jealous. Especially, with Kiddo-kun. Clearly because, nothing was going on between us. Nothing. **

"**Oi, Maka," The deep toned, raspy voice of my partner, Soul, got my attention. "Um, is something wrong?" He whispered into my ear. **

"**No," I answered and cleared my throat. "Nothing is wrong." I continued to pretend I was reading my book. **

"**You sure?" Soul added. "Because, your book doesn't show that nothing is wrong." He sighed towards the end. Looking down, I saw one side of the book crinkled and the most of the corner of the pages are folded over. **

**Yeah, jealous. Was it that obvious?**

**I wasn't jealous for long after that. He approached me more outside of class and missions. From walking me home when Soul had some individual Death Scythe training with Papa, to studying at either my apartment or his house. We started to hang out more and more. Our encounters in the hallway and in class became more frequent. And both of us staring at each other increased dramatically, leading to more closeness to one another. Leading to a simple kiss as he was walking me home from a study session. **

**Sure, Soul didn't like the arrangement at all. Maybe the fact that he witnessed our first kiss. It took Soul getting use to, but he had to learn that this was what I wanted and it made me happy. He understood and let it slide, and he made sure I understood that he was always there for me. And when he needed to beat a future ex-boyfriend up. I was mad at his comment, but happy that he remained the cool guy through it all. **

**This was a drastic change in our group for sure. Liz and Patti are very immature when it came to their meister and his relationship with me. He wasn't affectionate when we are out with others, we make an effort to act the same. And thought it was best to leave the doting actions when they are not present. However, Kiddo-kun's partners and Black Star wanted the opposite to what we thought was right. **

"**Oi, Kiddo!" Liz shouted at her meister. "Everyone knows that you two are dating. So, stop holding in your love for Maka!" As always, Patti giggled right after. **

"**You don't have to if you don't want to, Kiddo-kun." I forced a smile on my face. "Whatever feels right to you." Kiddo nodded immediately after that, getting the forceful expression as a sign to stick to what we decided.**

"**Aw, Kiddo!" Black Star shouted. "Be a man!" **

"**Yeah!" Liz added. "If I were Maka, I would love to have a good looking man like you showing the world your love." **

"**Tch." Soul grumbled. A sign for the group to drop the subject and move on. **

"**Heh, I'm with Soul." the assassin finally dropped the conversation. "No one wants to see that! Yuck!" He placed his hands behind his head and continued to watch the movie on Kiddo-kun big screen television. **

"**And I agree too." Kiddo smiled. I turn my head to Kiddo-kun and he had that irresistible smile that would make any girl melt. And you should know what I was feeling at that moment. "but,--" His rough, yet gentle, hand grabbed mine from my lap. "I think I should show at least this much. If you don't mind." How can I say no? I couldn't answer, but I responded with a smile and my bland fingers tighten around his hand, filling in the empty spaces between them. **

**----**

"**Maka!" Kiddo-kun yelled, as he grabbed my wrist. "It's not your fault!" His words were ceased and his brows unfurrowed when he saw my face. I could imagine how it looked, but at the time, it didn't matter. **

"**You know it's my fault!" I cried back, feeling the heavy tears streaming down my face. "I was a fool for thinking I could bring her back." It was too late to try to fight back the tears. The site of Black Star stepping in, blocking Crona's attack while I tried reasoning with her with the little hope I had. Then, Soul taking another hit for me once more. All this time getting stronger, nothing had changed. I was still powerless. **

"**It's not." Kiddo lifted my head with his finger under my chin. His touch brought a comforting feeling. "We tried our best to bring her back. The plan was to bring her back, but--" he paused and stared into my eyes for the longest silence I have ever experienced. Kiddo-kun's eyes were soft, calm, almost soothing, it brought some reassurance to my mentality. "I guess our friendship isn't strong as we hoped. Our bond wasn't strong enough." **

"**But,--" I paused, trying to recollect my thoughts. "I thought I could get to her, just like before." **

"**And you will." Kiddo-kun added. "I know it's not the legitimate solution to the problem, but proof of your past occurrence with Crona, we could have a chance to spare a life." **

**I calmed down a bit, feeling my heart slow down from it's emotional marathon. His words, his touch and gaze made it happen. However, some hesitation and doubtfulness were present in his voice. He, too, was worried about this mission. **

"**Then," I quietly said to Kiddo-kun, placing my hand on his cheek. "I won't lose hope. But, if Crona goes too far like she did with Black Star and Soul, I will kill her with my own hands." I paused and looked away from Kiddo. The tears started to build up, but I resisted. "I will take Siddo-sensei's advice from before into consideration." Our zombie teacher told us about the time he had to kill one of his best friends for Shibusen, White Star. **

"**You sure about that?" Kiddo asked me with serious eyes. **

"**Yes," I nodded confidently. "Even if it kills me." That was the wrong thing to say. After saying that, Kiddo broke down into an angry convulsive state, then into a worried one. Leaving him embracing me tightly in his arms. **

"**I won't let that happen." Kiddo whispered in my ear. "As the god of death, I will not let that happen. I, myself, will risk my life to keep you breathing."**

**Never. I will never say those set of words again. **

**XxX**

**The thought of having him press me against the wall was something I would not imagine. I mean, we weren't that kind of couple at all. We were conservative, sophisticated and intelligent couple that don't fall into the temptation of adolescent love. Sure, we have our make-out sessions from time to time, but recently we haven't had any alone time since we graduated Shibusen a few months ago. We were busy with our new lives and new jobs as three-star elite meisters and everything got pretty much life threatening after that. **

**Once the Thompson sisters decided to go shopping for the day and dinner at Tsubaki's place, we used as much time alone as possible. However, I wasn't expecting it to go too far. Temptation sure was enticing.**

"**Maka," Kiddo mumbled as I pushed him down on his king size bed. "Maka, I think we should--" I shut him up with a kiss, but he fought to break it in a matter of what seems like milli-seconds. "Hold it. Before we do anything, I want to know something." **

"**What is it?" I panted and stared down on him. His oxford shirt was unbutton and wrinkled around the bottom. **

"**Is this what you want?" Kiddo-kun asked. "I don't want you to regret anything." His hand touched my face softly. His eyes looked at me with the same set of golden eyes that a learned to love so much. They glistened in the moonlit room, reflecting off the white and black marble tile so beautifully. **

**I don't know, but I was just staring at him. His face, his body and his hands, how everything seemed so perfect, like a god. But, he was very much human too. The rhythmic pattern of his chest moving up and down as he breathed. The bright red freshly made nail marks I accidentally imprinted into his soft moonlight skin. **

"**I'm sure." I said to him with the utmost confidence. "What about you?" Asking with some politeness, because sometimes guys have doubts when it comes to certain actions in relationships. I think.**

**Kiddo sat up as I continue to straddle his hips. He placed his hand at the crook of my neck and rubbed his rough thumb on my jaw line. The other hand was placed securely at the small of my back. We were at eye level now, staring deep within each others eyes. **

"**I love you." Kiddo told me quietly, followed by a chuckle and a smirk. Far too alluring for any girls' well-being. Though, that was not the thing that made my heart skip a beat. Those words. Those three words that I read in books, hear in movies and when Papa tried to tell me how much he loves me. I never knew what the feeling was, until Kiddo-kun said it to me. **

"**I love you too." I responded, because I loved him too. I was too much in love with him. **

**Soon, everything started to unwind itself as we progressed in the bedroom. Articles of clothing on the floor, swollen lips, entangled tongues and limbs. My hair spread out on the pillow beside my head. Kiddo's forearms on either side of me. Finally, the moment when he entered my opening slowly. **

**It hurt, and he noticed when I gave off the impression that it did. Kiddo didn't move, he waited until it was okay to start moving again. It didn't take long for me to finally relax and except him. Our moans slowly became louder as we took it to the next level. **

**It was nothing like the books at all. Gentleness of the man, the murmurs of sweet nothings, the small tugs at the nipples and many other pansy crap you read in novels. No, Kiddo-kun became rough sooner or later. His hands, his mouth, his hips were all robust, trembling too, as he touch my body that laid beneath him. **

**However, his eyes remain the same passionate and soft eyes. From the beginning till the very end of our act, as we laid in bed. **

**Who knows how long it took? We didn't care, nor did we mind that the sisters were back home and possibly listening from the other side of the double doors. We just laid there. content. **

**XxX**

"**What?" Kiddo-kun question the news he heard from Papa and Marie-sensei. "No, it cannot be!" His voice began to rise as he continue to deny the awful news. "No! I refuse to believe it!" **

**I stood there next to Papa, staring sympathetically at my boyfriend, along with Soul and the Thompson Sisters, who made themselves Death Scythes in the previous mission. But, with that mission, we sacrificed many people on our side, and we didn't succeeded. **

"**Kiddo-kun," I mumbled. "I'm sorry." was all I could say. **

"**No!" Kiddo-kun shouted. **

"**Kiddo!" Liz finally shouted at her meister. "He's dead! You saw it! You were there! We were all there!" She started to cry, but kept her head up. "And--" The blonde held out a compact mirror and gave it to Kiddo, who immediately looked at himself. "That should be enough evidence for you to believe it." **

**The mirror shattered in his fingers and landed on his bed. The infirmary with the other patients grew quiet, waiting for what Kiddo-kun would do next. He stared at the shattered glass, still reflecting his new image. All three of his stripes are now connected. **

"**I'm sorry for your loss," Marie-sensei said with concern. "Shinigami-sama." She bowed and left the room, because she too couldn't handle the barrel of bad news. **

"**Take care of him." Papa whispered to me as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "I don't want my future son-in-law lose it before the big day." **

"**Hai," spinning the large engagement ring on my ring finger. They both left the room, leaving Soul, the girls and myself with the new God of Death. **

**---**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" I shouted at my crazy fiancé. **

"**We should end this now." Kiddo-kun repeated, staring at the mirror in front of him. "I can't be with a regular human." Regular human? What happened to Scythe Meister? Your friend? Your teammate? Your love? Your fiancée? Your future wife? Was four years of love, friendship and bliss mean nothing to you? **

"**So, is what you are now the reason why we can't get married?" I retorted. "Who cares about that? I don't! No one does! Wasn't your mother human too? How does that make us different from your parents?" **

"**Silence!" Kiddo-kun raised his voice. "I am calling it off whether you like it or not. I cannot tolerate with such childish things when we have a bigger problem here. Asura is still out there." He totally changed the subject. **

"**Problem?" I snapped back. "You are the only one making it a problem." This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. **

"**I'm solving the problem right now." Kiddo-kun turned around and faced me. "Distractions like this will only get in the way of our goal." **

"**And what goal would that be?" I asked him fiercely. **

"**You know it very well." Kiddo-kun answered. "You are a foremost key to achieving that goal." What am I? A weapon? **

"**To avenge your father?" an evil chuckled escaped my mouth. "My powers are what's important for your revenge." **

"**Avenge is never the answer." Kiddo-kun briefly answered. **

"**But, it doesn't sound like you are living up to that answer." I retorted and looked at the Shinigami in front of me. Now, facing the mirror. **

"**Then, I'll be leaving now." I bowed. "Don't count me in on any missions, Shinigami-sama." I rose and glared at the man I once loved. **

"**You cannot leave." He commanded. "If you leave, the chance of success would be low!" **

"**Watch me." I shouted as I pulled out the ring and threw it on the floor. The clattering noise bounce across the platform and finally stopped at the heel of my ex-fiancé. **

**That turn around to the long guillotine hallway was a slow one. It seemed like time had paused at that moment. The moment that made you wonder, was this the right choice? Was he thinking the same thing? **

**I turned my head and looked back at Kiddo. He wasn't facing the mirror, like I was hoping, but he was looking at me. The seriousness in his posture gave me the answer I was looking for. Keep on walking. However, his eyes said something different, but before I started to consider to take back what I said, I headed towards the hallway and out the door. **

**I already knew that if I tried to reason with him, there wasn't any hope at all. His father's death, his new status and everything had changed and having the only thing that made him happy disappear from him was nothing compare to the other occurrences on his list. **

**--**

**It wasn't long before I got over it. The four years of love and devotion was behind me now and I didn't want to keep hovering over it. It was hard, but it was easy to overcome it after getting back to the old routine before Death the Kid. **

**Soul was based in England as Europe-in-charge Death Scythe. We got back on track with the missions and work we had to do there. Our partnership outside of work started to get close again, like it was before. For me, it was strange to think about being with a different man. Though, the feelings with this new man was somewhat nostalgic. **

"**Soul?" I woke up in the middle of the night to see that I was in bed alone. Pillows scrunched up against the headboard, sheets wrinkled and off their corners and clothes scattered across the bedroom floor. My gaze scanned through the room to the balcony doors, where it was open. The shadow of my partner was peering into the room. **

"**What are you doing?" I approached the shirtless man leaning on the rail of the balcony. The blanket around me became tighter as I scrunch it up higher against my chest, hoping that no one else could see me exposed like this. **

"**Maka," Soul answered with a low tone voice. I smiled and placed my hand on his face, watching him closed his eyes and sank in with my touch. **

"**Your soul," my brows furrowed. "It's uneasy and trembling. What's wrong?" The ruby eyes closed and his straight line mouth turned into a smile soon after that. **

"**Just nervous." Soul chuckled. "But, I'm not nervous anymore, because you're here." **

"**What? This isn't like you." I laughed. "A cool guy like you don't say trite expressions like that." **

"**Shut up." Soul dropped the smile. Soon, his cheeks became flush. "Can a cool guy express his feelings once in awhile?" **

"**Ha, sorry." I smiled. "Can't pass up the opportunity, you know?" He nodded and continue to stare at me with his shining crimson eyes. He was definitely nervous. I didn't need to read his soul to figure that out. His eyes give it away. "So, what's making you so nervous? We don't have any missions for the next couple days." Soul scratched the back of his head and looked away from my gaze. He was so cute when he seems frustrated. **

"**Well," Soul looked back at me and reached into his dark blue jean pocket. "I was nervous, because I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a black velvet box. Seeing the box hit me like a brick wall. My throat became heavy and butterflies immediately fluttered heavily in the pit of my stomach. Is that what I think it is? The small palm size box in the middle of Soul's hand. Could it be? **

"**Soul…" Speechless? Yes, you can say that. **

"**Maka Albarn." Soul opened the box and pulled out the ring, revealing a large, three diamond, white gold ring. "I was trying to find the right words, but I couldn't." He kneeled down on one knee and grabbed my hand on his way down. Soul looked up as I gripped the blanket tighter in my sweating hand. "Marry me." Cool as ever. Direct and to the point. That was Soul Eater for you. **

"**Soul…" A huge lump arrived in my throat. I really was speechless. It was very unexpected. However, for a brief moment. I remembered the time my first fiancé proposed to me. How he did it in such a romantic, expensive setting. But, it didn't matter now. Soul is now the man I love. He was always there for me no matter what. From the beginning, now and till the end. "Yes." Was my answer. **

**---**

**Soul Eater and I got married a few months after. The wedding was pretty large, considering Soul's side of the family and our friends from Shibusen. Most of the guests we invited came, which we were glad to have them celebrate with us. The other guests, Soul and I have no idea who most of them are. Knowing Soul's mother and grandma, they invited everybody in the classical music scene. **

**While my in-laws entertain most of the guests, we are reunited by most of our comrades from Shibusen. It was nice seeing them again and hearing about what they had going in their busy lives. **

"**Maka-chan!" Kim shouted. "Soul-kun!" She waved her champagne glass towards us, trying to get our attention in the huge heard of guests. **

"**Kim-chan! Jacqueline-chan!" I met them half-way as we exchange hugs and bee's. "Thanks for coming!" **

"**Ha, I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Jacqueline smiled. "Congratulations to the both of you! I'm so happy for you guys." **

"**Thanks," Soul smiled back. He was about to say something, but a guest interrupted him. "Excuse me, family calls." He sighed and turned away. **

"**I see Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were the bridesmaids." Kim said intentionally. "The dresses are beautiful." I looked over to Tsubaki and Black Star, who are chatting with Kilik and Ox two tables over. It was obvious that Kim and Jacqueline were a tad bit jealous that they weren't part of my Bridal Party. **

"**Yeah," I said shyly. "I had nothing to do with the design of the dress. Liz did most of the dress planning. I just picked one of the choices she chose for me." I looked over at Liz, who had a little strawberry blonde girl holding her hand. The little girl looked over at me with her sky blue eyes and waved, happily smiling at me in her matching flower girl dress. I giggled and waved back, "I guess I wouldn't have done it without her." Suddenly, the little girl reverted her gaze. The man picked her up and held her in his black cloaked arms. My heart just skipped a beat when I saw who it was. **

**The vague images of seeing **_**him**_** at the ceremony started to come back to me. The sad look on his face as I walked down the aisle. The unspeakable look when he saw me walking down the stairs as I hastily march down the stairs with my arms bounded by Soul. **

"**Maka?" Kim broke my trance. "You okay?" Kim looked at me and then at Kiddo-kun. It was obvious, huh? **

"**Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled. "I'm just a little--" A familiar arm wrapped around my waist. **

"**I'm sorry to interrupt, but--" Soul whispered into my ear. "Mom wants us to meet with some board members from the University." I nodded and turned to the two girls. **

"**I'll see ya around." I waved and follow my husband's lead. **

**Later into the reception, I walked out to the garden to catch some air from the stuffy, crowded ballroom. The crisped, clean spring London air filled my lungs as I inhaled deep. Meeting all these new guests, dancing with friends and family and hearing the soft cries from a father who had to learn to let go, it was a bit overwhelming. **

"**Maka." A proverbial voice made my heart skip a beat. I glanced behind me to see the God of Death stood before me. His face had a forcible smile, but his eyes still remained the same as it was from long time ago. **

"**Kiddo," I finally answered him. "It's been awhile." was all I could come up with. I wanted him to ask him all kinds of questions, but nothing wouldn't escape my mouth. **

"**Yeah," He walked over and stood next to me. Holding a glass of champagne. "Congratulations. You must be very happy." Kiddo smiled. **

"**Thanks. I am. " I said back. It was a bit awkward, for me, at least. I haven't seen him for over a year. And our last encounter didn't end well. The vivid memories of throwing his engagement ring at him. **

"**Soul's lucky." Kiddo broke the ice. "To have such a beautiful bride." His eyes looked deep into mine. The moon shined perfectly against his skin pale skin and his golden eyes glimmered with the light. He was too perfect. **

"**I guess he is." I cleared my throat. "I'm lucky to have him too." **

"**Maka, I want to--" Kiddo broke the silence, but was interrupted by Black Star. **

"**Maka! Where are you?" The obnoxious groom's man shouted. He marched outside to see Kiddo and me standing against the railing, over looking the garden. "Oh, Hey Kiddo." Kiddo nodded. "Tsubaki wanted me to look for you. It's time for the bouquet toss." **

"**Okay," I nodded and quickly glanced at Kiddo one last time. "I'll see you around." **

"**Yeah." He said with a deep tone. **

**I wondered what he wanted to tell me?**

**---**

**A year after the wedding, Death the Kid (to us, at least) called Spartoi back to Shibusen. Every single member came back to Death City, stronger than ever, to give it all to fight off the Kishin that killed our beloved Shinigami-sama. Also, to help avenge Kiddo father's death. **

**It wasn't long that we started to get back in the old resonance team. It felt good working together again, and it brought back memories. Too much memories at that. Now, we were mentally stable to overcome that fight off our enemies with ease. From the famous Concert of Insanity by my husband, to the Reaper Combination, we were laying our lives on the line for the sake of our futures and the generations following us. **

**Our hard work paid off when we Shinigami killed Asura off with his new abilities. The war was finally over. **

**---**

**Years went by after that. Everybody went on with the lives and soon had a family of there own. Even us. **

**Soon our kids went to Shibusen, experience all the same things we went through together. But, not as hectic when Asura was still alive. They were a lucky bunch. **

**Our kids got older and so did we. It wasn't long before they were alumni and had a family of their own and when we left the world. **

**Each member of our old group slowly expired. Some of a natural death, others from an illness. It was life for sure, and it wasn't pleasant towards the end. It wasn't too long after my husband died as well and I would be joining him a few years after. **

**After my remaining family left for home, I laid in my hospital bed. Alone. The beeping of the heart monitor. The quiet drips of the Ivy bag. The smell of plastic in my nose as artificial oxygen flowed through the plastic tubing. My eyes staring at the dictionary size book on my lap, wrinkled hands shaking on top of the cover, waiting to open it up. However, the strength I had left wasn't enough to open the book to where I left off. It was like the time I was paralyzed by Arachne's magic. How I couldn't move my body for about a week. What a nostalgic feeling! **

"**Maka." A familiar voice broke my trance on the book cover. My eyes moved from the book to the door, where a masked man stood between the threshold of my hospital room. The all too familiar Shinigami masked stared back at me with little emotion. The body of the god was uneven and held no form of any human, cloaked in black. Just like his father.**

"**Kiddo-kun." I coughed. "It's been awhile." I forced a smile upon my wrinkled face. The Shinigami walked into the room, closer to me. The jagged abnormal hands reached over to his mask and he started to take it off, revealing a face that I fell in love with a long time ago. **

**I was shocked to see that he didn't aged a day. The same smooth face. The silky black and white striped hair and everything else from the day we defeated the Kishin was the same. He looked like a few years older than my oldest grandchild. **

**He stood at my side, adjacent from the machinery on my other. Kiddo's eyes were fixed upon mine, probably studying the ugly wrinkles on my face. I tried to focus my vision at his face, but every other time I blink, my vision blurs.**

"**Maka," Kiddo said my name again. "I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand with his black cloaked hand. "I'm so sorry." His voiced cracked. His eyes were sympathetic, which was starting to piss me off. **

"**Don't look at me like that." I tried to shout. "I hate seeing you like that." Kiddo's expression didn't change. He continued to hold my hand and looked at me with trembling eyes. **

"**Kiddo-kun?" I looked at him weakly. My head was starting to feel heavy. My vision was slowly disappearing. "Kiddo?" After that, he let go of hand and walked away. I watched him as he walked towards the door. My breathing was slowly becoming uneven and deep, the oxygen flowing into my body wasn't enough. I wanted to tell him something, but my voice didn't work. **

**Then, Kiddo looked back, holding his mask chest high. He looked at me with his golden eyes, but this time, it was drenched in tears. The sadness in his eyes. The salty tears falling upon his godly face. Everything in this image was human. **

**Before you know it, Kiddo masked his face and left the door as I slowly closed my eyes for the last time. **

**---**

**Oh jeez! That was horrible! Kind of sad, don't you think? I'm not sure if I'm going to upload anymore fanfics. I'm not sure if I'm going to write KidXMaka. All the other fics I wrote are SoulXMaka. **


End file.
